


One File For Each Of You

by Grace_Logan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Tony is done with team cap's crap and has a present of perspective for them.





	One File For Each Of You

Tony smiled and scratched the nape of neck, looking back to James. James had both eyebrows raised at him, arms crossed and shoulders back in his 'are you kidding me stop this bullshit now' posture. He held out a file and Tony took it without complaint. He paused between James and the table Steve's team sat at, glanced at the file in his hands to James to Steve's group and back to James. Opened his mouth to say something to his friend, decided against it and looked back down at the file in his hand.

"Do it Tony. They need their eyes opened." James said. Tony nodded and turned back to the table.

"Here," He threw the file down, held up a finger for them to wait and reached down to his briefcase as the file slid to a stop in front of Steve. "I've got one for each of you."

His briefcase snapped open and one by one a file slapped down in front of every one of them. Each file was exactly the same bar their names printed across a cover in bold black letters. Nobody moved to take the files, confused about their presence. They had thought the Accords were done for when they had publicly declined signing them. Why even try when they'd made their choice clear.

"We're not signing th-"

"These aren't the Accords. That ship has sailed." Tony snapped. Steven considered the file then, but Tony did not give him time to ask.

"These are the crimes and damages committed and caused by every person in this room. Every person involved in the 'civil war' read them. Memorise them. They differ only in the order of whose crimes and damages comes first with the name on the front being the name of the person whose transgressions appear last in the file. The rest follows the hierarchy of the former Avenger's, then people and targets of interest. I suggest you read them from the beginning. It puts things into perspective."

Tony snapped his briefcase shut, slid it off the table and walked away. James taking his leave without a word as he opened the door for Tony and followed him out. Steve watched them go with a sinking feeling in his chest. One that told him he had lost something he would sorely miss in the coming months. Something he could never hope to regain.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be used as any sees fit to. Make your own story or continue on from the story I started here. It's unlikely to become anything more than a oneshot ;)


End file.
